


Blood and tears

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: The night Fuji found more than he was looking for.





	Blood and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-07-03 01:09am

Blood and tears, both had always been part of his existence. The blood he drank and the tears his victims shed every time. He was a vampire. His name was Fuji Syusuke. And this is a small part of his story…

The vampire watched the people in the club. He was bored. It was too easy to get the blood of these humans. They all fell for good looks and a charming smile. Fuji wanted a challenge, just like in the past centuries when people were not that outgoing and much more polite.  
A sigh escaped Fuji, he got up and left the club. Outside of the building he took a deep breath of the cold night air. A person caught his interest, when the vampire entered one of main streets. The person was a handsome young man. He did not look like the people one normally saw on the streets at this hour. The young man looked like he just came out of an office, a serious and calm look on his face. Fuji decided that he had found his new prey. Maybe the young man would be a challenge.  
The vampire slowly approached his chosen victim. "Good evening. Isn't it a bit late for a walk, especially alone?" Fuji asked, smiling. "I could ask you the same. Do you always talk to strangers?" The man asked in return, his voice not showing any interest. "You are very polite, aren't you? You answered me, more or less despite not wanting to talk at all." "And you are very observant. If you don't mind, I'll go home now. Good bye." "But I do mind, you shouldn't walk around alone at this time of night. You might get rolled over or worse killed." Fuji protested, not knowing why this idea terrified him, after all, he wanted to kill the man as well. "I thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. I can watch out for myself." The man said and started to walk away. Fuji's eyes followed the man, he grinned and ran after him. "Maybe we should go together. It would be much safer for us." "You won't stop following me anyways, will you?" "Mmh, no I won't." Fuji said, smiling. "May I ask for your name?" "You may but I'll only tell you, if you'll tell me yours." The man could barely suppress a sigh and said, "Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu." "I'm Fuji Syusuke." The vampire introduced himself. "Where do you live, Tezuka?" "Could we please just walk home in silence?" Tezuka asked slightly annoyed. Normally he wasn't that rude, but it had been a rather tiring day. "Pity, I wanted to learn more about you." Fuji pouted. A sigh escaped Tezuka and he asked, "What do you want to know?" "Can I stay with you tonight?" "No." "Please?" The conversation went on like that for about half an hour, until Tezuka gave in. "Alright. You may stay but please stay silent for five minutes." The vampire smiled and nodded. They walked in silence until they reached the entrance of a big apartment block. "Here we are. Please stay silent until we are in my apartment." "No problem." Fuji answered quickly and followed Tezuka inside.  
Once the two were in said apartment Fuji thought about a way to get his treat. The vampire had never wanted someone's blood that badly and yet he wanted to protect the young man. "Say, do you believe in vampires, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, his eyes shining with desire. Tezuka looked questioningly at Fuji and answered, "No, I don't believe in these things." Fuji's eyes were slowly turning red, while he approached Tezuka. "You should start to believe in them then." The vampire said dangerously. "What-?!" Tezuka tried to get away from his guest but his body wouldn't move. "Relax." The brunet whispered before he bit down. "Ah!" Tezuka gasped, it did hurt but it felt good too.  
Fuji noticed Tezuka's reaction and his hand slowly wandered to Tezuka's hips. The young man felt himself growing hard. Fuji started to suck harder while he started to rub Tezuka through his pants. Tezuka panted and slowly became lightheaded. The vampire's hand was now in his victim's pants and boxers. "Hah, stop, F-Fuji." Tezuka's voice showed that he didn't mean his words. Fuji felt that his prey was close and nearly sucked him dry. He started to move his hand faster, to get the young man over the edge. Soon said man came with a soft moan, while his last drops of blood were taken from him. Tezuka felt heavy and tired like never before.  
Fuji had made a decision during his feast. The vampire wanted to keep the man. "Here, drink or you will die." Fuji said and offered his bleeding wrist to Tezuka. Without much thinking Tezuka slowly started to drink. "You are a good boy." Fuji whispered. Tezuka noticed how his strength returned to him. He had never felt that alive before. "This is enough." "What… what did you do to me?" Tezuka asked, once he could think straight again. Fuji smiled and said, "I turned you into a vampire." "Why?!" "Because I want to keep you. I'll have to teach how to survive, so you will have to stay with me." Tezuka's eyes were glowing red with anger. A growl left his lips and he was about to attack Fuji. "Calm down, you can’t hurt me anyways. If I don't take care of you, you'll have to starve and that wouldn't be in our best interest." Fuji said calmly. Tezuka had to accept that Fuji was right. He had no idea how to hunt, let alone how to suck blood. One last tear ran down Tezuka's face, while he followed Fuji into the night, into his new life. 

Yes, blood and tears always had been a part of Fuji's life but now he had found a new feeling, love… And he was determined to learn all about it, with Tezuka.


End file.
